Fire In Their Eyes
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Fic about my two fave CSI ships, GSR and YoBling, and it starts off with fluff, then angst, and then more fluff. I don't own, and please R&R! Chapter 11 is up, more to come!
1. Waiting For Their Dates

Fic about GSR and YoBling, my two fave CSI: Las Vegas ships

Fic about GSR and YoBling, my two fave CSI: Las Vegas ships!! Started out to be fluff, but then I added a whole kidnapping beginning and you've got a pretty good story!! Well, enjoy!!

Warrick drove over to the restaurant, parked and strolled inside, scanning the crowds for Catherine Willows, one of his coworkers. Tonight was their 25th date, and he couldn't wait to see her. Suddenly, his gaze caught a man standing over in the lobby. It was his supervisor, Dr. Gil Grissom, wearing a suit just like himself.

"Hey, Griss, what're you doing here?" Warrick called, striding over to him.

"I could ask the same thing of you, Warrick," Grissom countered, and they said in unison,

"Date."

"Gil Grissom out on a date?" Warrick said, looking and sounding shocked.

"Why, is that so impossible?"

"No, just, highly improbable." Warrick said, and they both cracked smiles.

"Well, who's your date?" Grissom asked.

"Catherine. Who's yours?"

"I figured as much, and mine's Sara."

"Ooo, and how did you figure out about me and Cat?"

"Well, it wasn't me, it was Sara. She just knew, and after watching the two of you, I agreed."

"But, how did you know?"

"Um, Sara and I are experts in the whole 'hiding a relationship' deal."

"Really? How?"

"We've been dating for about a year now."

Warrick looked speechless and Grissom smiled, saying,

"Told you I was a 'hiding relationship' expert."

"Well I guess so," Warrick mused, and they stood there, waiting for their dates to arrive.

Not much happening here, so I'll post another chapter in, like, two days, give or take some. Review, and thanks for reading!! (I say that all the time, because I think it's just so cool that people can read stories and stuff like this. It's just soooo cool, I can't get over it!)


	2. Girl Talk

Chapter 2 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

Meanwhile, Sara had pulled up and parked next to Catherine without even noticing it. When she slid out of the car, Catherine's startled exclamation had her looking up.

"Sara! What're you doing here?"

"Catherine! I could ask the same thing of you, I suppose."

They both walked over to each other and laughed.

"Well, I'm here on a date, what about you?" Catherine said, and Sara smiled and said,

"Hey, me too!"

"Seriously? Sara Sidle finally out on a date? Finished waiting around for the old fool to look up from his microscope?" Catherine exclaimed, and Sara blushed.

"Wait, you're not here for that, that, loser Hank, are you?"

"Oh my God, no. No way." Sara said quickly, and Catherine sighed in mock relief.

"So, who're you here with, Sara?" Catherine asked, exasperated.

"The old fool that finally looked up from his microscope, oh, about a year ago?" Sara said. That threw Catherine a curve ball, and shocked her speechless for a moment.

"Seriously? What did you do to convince him?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously. I did nothing. I just stopped pursuing him. I went out with my Nick, Warrick and Greg to clubs at night and stuff like that, and he just, asked me to a bug convention. That was our first date."

Sara shrugged, and Catherine stared at her before they both burst out laughing. Sara managed to say,

"So, how long have you and Warrick been dating?" That sobered Catherine right up and she choked out,

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. I just had my suspicions, but you just confirmed them." Catherine still looked thunderstruck, so Sara elaborated,

"Cath, me and Gris are relationship hiding experts. You had no clue we were dating, and we have been, for a year."

"Oh," Catherine said, still kinda shocked.

"How is Lindsey taking it?" Sara asked as they began to walk towards the restaurant.

"She loves Warrick. He'll play video games with her, take her shopping, everything. I accused him of sucking up to her, and his eyes got all innocent, like, "Who, me?" I didn't buy it."

"Wow, Warrick taking a teenager shopping? Boy he must really like you."

"Yeah." Catherine said, lost in thought.

"Hey, next time he takes Lindsey shopping, tell her to text me, tell me when, okay?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Believe me, you'll know when it happens." Sara said mischievously, her mind whirling with ideas on how to blackmail Warrick, and have tons of fun doing it.

The two kept walking into the restaurant, chatting about Lindsey and how she was doing in school and stuff.

--

Meanwhile, Warrick and Grissom were both looking at the door when Sara and Catherine strode in. They spotted their dates immediately, and began walking over to them, every step they took demanding attention and control. Catherine wore a deep purple dress that had thin straps and flowed down to her knees. Her hair was curled and was being blown back as she walked, and she had deep purple pumps on. Sara wore a deep red dress, with no straps and it flowed down to her ankles. Her hair was straightened, and like Catherine's, it was being gently blown back while she walked by the wind. Warrick and Grissom stared at their women, and, along with everyone else in the room, couldn't take their eyes off of them. When Sara and Catherine reached them, Sara stood next to Grissom and kissed his cheek, murmuring,

"Hi,"

"Hi," He said softly, brushing two fingers down her jaw line. Meanwhile, Catherine wrapped her arm around Warrick's waist and looked at him, saying quietly,

"Hey,"

"Hi," He said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and then snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

The two couples went their separate ways for their romantic evening.

--

Hope you liked the fluff and humor I added, but the next chapter's gonna have something bad happening, so watch out for it! Thanks for reading, and review and tell me if I have a horrible sense of humor, or if I'm the best joker on earth! (Naw, just kidding, I know I'm not a good joker)


	3. It's Your Love

Chapter 3 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

After their romantic dinners, a song started up. It was, "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Warrick got up and extended his hand to Catherine, saying,

"Can I have this dance?"

_Dancin' in the dark Middle of the night Takin' your heart And holdin' it tight Emotional touch Touchin' my skin And askin' you to do What you've been doin' all over again Oh, it's a beautiful thing Don't think I can keep it all in I just gotta let you know What it is that won't let me go It's your love It just does somethin' to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under oh It's your love _

"You can, but…" Catherine shrugged. Warrick groaned and said,

"Fine, fine. May I have this dance, my beautiful lady?"

"You may, handsome sir." Catherine said graciously, and grasped Warrick's hands.

Both of them suppressing laughs, they walked to the dance floor and Warrick wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, grabbing onto her right hand with his left and kissing it softly. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and put their entwined hands between them, laying her head on his shoulder. He laid his chin on top of her head, and closed his eyes while they swayed to the music. A soft, contended sigh escaped Catherine's lips and Warrick smiled while pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

_Better than I was More than I am And all of this happened By takin' your hand And who I am now Is who I wanted to be And now that we're together I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free Oh, it's a beautiful thing Don't think I can keep it all in, no And if you asked me why I changed All I gotta do is say your sweet name It's your love It just does somethin' to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under oh It's your love _

--

Meanwhile, Sara was watching them dance and watching Grissom out of the corner of her eyes. He got more and more nervous, wanting to ask her to dance, but still not sure. She knew what he was thinking, and let him squirm for a few more moments. Finally, she grinned and stood up, extending her hand to Grissom and saying,

"Who says a woman can't ask a man to dance?" Grissom stared at her hand, thunderstruck. Sara rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the dance floor and saying,

"Let's dance, Griss, what did you think I wanted? To go home?"

"A man can dream, can't he?" Grissom muttered, and Sara shook her head, saying,

"You are incorrigible."

"I know." He said, and she smiled. He pulled her to him, murmuring,

"There's the smile I've wanted to see." She smiled more and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers for a moment, before he let her lay her head on his chest while he put his chin on top of her head as they slowly moved across the dance floor to the music.

_Oh, baby Oh, it's a beautiful thing Don't think I can keep it all in I just gotta let you know What it is that won't let me go It's your love It just does somethin' to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under oh It's your love It's your love It's your love_

--

When the song was over, the two couples walked outside, where they stood next to their cars, chatting about, well, nothing and everything. It was getting late, and Warrick and Catherine were getting ready to leave when a black van slowly rolled up, and two men got out, wearing delivery uniforms. Catherine and Sara stepped away, meaning to let them pass, when Grissom and Warrick both got a feeling in their stomach that told them that something wasn't right. Something definitely wasn't right. They both reached for Sara and Catherine, but they were gone. Vanished.

--

Well, not exactly vanished. The two 'delivery men' walked between the girls and the guys, and the taller one suddenly grabbed Sara, flinging her over his shoulder and the other one grabbed Catherine, tossing her over his shoulder and then they threw the two women into the back of the van, slammed the doors and hopped into the van, squealing away, making their getaway. Their getaway with Sara and Catherine hostage.

--

OH NO!!! Told you there'd be something bad happening! Well, along with a little fluff in the beginning. Do you think Sara and Catherine'll be saved? Or will they be whisked away, hidden in some place? Send me a review and let me know!! Thanks for reading!!


	4. Vanished Into Thin Air

Chapter 4 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

Warrick and Grissom stood shell-shocked, until Warrick heard Catherine shriek,

"Warrick, help me!"

Grissom heard,

"Gil, help me!" It was the first time Sara had called him by his first name. It shocked him into non speaking, along with Warrick.

Then, the van squealed away, and it spurned Warrick and Grissom into action. They both dashed for their cars, and hopped in them before flooring the accelerator and speeding after the van. Warrick took the lead while Grissom grabbed his radio and called for backup.

"Dispatch, this is CSI Grissom, CSI Brown and I are in pursuit of a suspect heading north on Grand Boulevard."

"Copy that CSI Grissom, ID on the suspect?"

"There is at least two, and they have kidnapped CSI Sidle and CSI Willows."

"Copy that CSI Grissom. Anyone you want notified?"

"Yes, Captain Brass, CSI Stokes and CSI Sanders."

"Copy that."

Grissom gripped the radio for a second and then threw the radio at the passenger seat, and saw an image of Sara sitting in the seat, looking at him and smiling at him with that gap-toothed smile that made him weak at the knees and made him feel happy whenever he saw it. As Sara's image faded away, Grissom turned his attention back to the road and gripped the wheel, focusing on rescuing Sara, so he could tell her that he loved her. Something he had yet to tell her. And something told him that he would never get the chance.

--

Meanwhile, Warrick was gripping the wheel with his knuckles white. He heard Grissom over the radio, and grabbed it. With a frustrated roar, he threw it against the passenger door, and it landed on the passenger seat. He could literally see Catherine sitting there, watching him and laughing. God how he loved that laugh, it made him feel just, so, happy whenever he heard it. Like nothing could go wrong. Like he was on top of the world. As Catherine's image faded away, Warrick returned his attention to the road and on the van in front of him, intent on getting Catherine out of that van. Sara too. He had never felt so much in love with Catherine as he did at that moment. That's when it hit him. He had never told Catherine that he loved her. Never. And now he might never get the chance.

--

The van kept trying to get away, with no avail. Suddenly, it speeded up and turned a corner. When Warrick and Grissom turned the corner, the van had disappeared.

Vanished into thin air.

Somehow Grissom and Warrick both knew that the van had eluded them. They weren't getting Sara and Catherine back. They both squealed to a stop and hopped out of their cars. With an angry roar, Warrick beat his fists on his car, and put his head on it. Grissom just stood there, in the middle of the road, looking lost.

Just then, backup raced up, and Brass, Greg and Nick hopped out of their cars. Nick and Greg went over to Warrick and stood a few yards away from him, while Brass went to Grissom. He put a hand on his friends shoulder and said,

"Hey, what happened?"

In a flat voice Grissom told him about the whole thing, leaving out the whole date thing. Of course, Brass asked.

"What were you, Sara, Warrick and Catherine doing together? And you two in tuxes no less?"

"Well, um, Sara didn't want me to tell you, Brass, I'm sorry."

"Well, okay, but when we get Sara and Catherine back, you four are going to have some explaining to do to Ecklie and them."

"I know, Jim, but, are we going to find them?" Grissom said, gazing off into the distance.

"Hey hey, don't talk like that. Of course we're gonna find them, it's just a matter of when." Brass said, clapping him on the shoulder and then going to the other officers to tell them what to look for.

--

Meanwhile, Nick approached Warrick and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, saying,

"Hey, man, you gonna be okay?"

"I will be when we get Catherine back, and Sara,"

"Yeah, I know who you feel," Greg said, and Warrick spun around and said heatedly,

"No, Greg, you have no idea how I feel. We just lost two of the best women on the face of the earth. And it was my fault. My fault, Greg, so tell me, do you honestly know how I feel?"

"Hey, hey, easy man," Nick said soothingly, and Warrick put his head in his hands and said,

"Sorry Greg, didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Sokay. Don't worry about it." Greg said, dismissing it.

"Let's get our women back, guys," Nick said determinedly, and they all got to work, determined to find their girls and get them back.

--

Hope you enjoyed, and please review!!!


	5. It's Your Mother!

Chapter 4 is up!!!

The team began to quietly process the scene, and when they finished and packed up, Nick and Greg stood with Brass watching the two other men stare up into the Vegas night sky. All three of them watched with a touch of fear in their eyes as they could see the furious fire blazing in Grissom's and Warrick's eyes. All three of them felt bad for the poor punks that had kidnapped Sara and Catherine, because when they were caught they would be living a hell that they would not wish on anyone. All three of them kept watching as the fire dimmed a little by their despair-initiated tears, but then those tears just helped fuel the flames burning in Warrick's brown eyes and Grissom's blue eyes. They shuddered just looking at them, and then they turned away, Brass going to the officers to check on their progress and Nick and Greg hauled the evidence to the lab to begin to process it. Nick was working quietly when he heard a voice.

"Hey, Nicky, you got anything yet?" It was Warrick's voice, startling Nick.

"Hey, you okay? You seemed pretty cut up out there."

"Well, I'll be okay when Catherine's back," He said, and thought,

_And when I have her safe in my arms again._

"And Sara, too," He added, after his thought.

"Yeah, me too, buddy, me too." Nick sighed, and then updated him on the progress that he had made. He had gotten zip, zilch, and nada.

Meanwhile, Grissom went to check up on Greg's progress.

"Hey, Greg, you got anything yet?" He said, startling Greg.

"Um, hey boss, you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just seemed, spaced, out there, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Enlighten me."

"Well, you just seemed kinda lost out there, like you lost something really important to you, something that, well, you can't live without, I think, that's the definition I read somewhere."

"Well…" Grissom's mind raced as he tried to think of a lie, but the only thing that came to mind was a thought that he didn't voice.

_Not something, Greg, someone._

"Well, my dog Hank disappeared last night, that could be it." Grissom lied smoothly, and Greg's face brightened and he said,

"Yeah, that's probably it. I'll help you look for him, if that's all right."

"No, Greg, that's not necessary. He's run away a few times before, he'll come home when he gets hungry for a hot meal."

Greg smiled at this and went about his work, his fears about his boss alleviated.

Meanwhile, Brass had been getting prank calls from all over after they had broadcasted Catherine's and Sara's face on the media. Brass couldn't count the times that they callers had told him that the two women were his mother. To which he told them,

"One, my mother is dead. Two, one's young enough to be my daughter, and the other one is the same age as me, therefore making it impossible that it's my mother."

To which they usually replied,

"It's still your mother!" Or a few other choice words. Finally, Brass had gotten fed up and said heatedly,

"No, it's your mother!"

He slammed the phone down to hear a faint chuckle from behind him.

"What?" He snarled as he spun around to see Grissom and Nick standing there.

"Having fun yelling at the nice people who give us the courtesy of calling in and telling us all they know?" Nick asked innocently, and Brass chucked a piece of paper at him, which he easily dodged and said,

"Such a bad aim, Captain,"

He received a few choice words back, making him chuckle.

"Enough you two." Grissom said sharply bringing them both crashing back to the horrifying reality that some wackjobs had kidnapped Sara and Catherine.

And God help them, they were going to find them. They were going to find the guys who did this to them. And they were going to go to hell. The hard way, which is through the LVPD.


	6. She Hated It Every Part Of It

Chapter 5 is up!!!

Meanwhile, when the van had gotten away, it drove on for a little while before stopping somewhere. The back doors were flung open and the men grabbed the two of them, putting them over their shoulder again and taking them inside a building. Catherine and Sara fought like hell all the way in, but it didn't seem to affect the two men, much to the fury of Sara and Catherine. They were taken into a room and dumped onto two different beds. The men didn't bother to tie them up or tie them to the beds, they just turned around and strode out, slamming the steel door behind them and Sara and Catherine heard the dead bolt slid into place, and with it there sank their hopes of being able to break down the door. There was a better chance of a snowball lasting longer than a minute in hell than there was of them breaking down the door. The two women lay there and finally Sara spoke, saying,

"Well, we're in a huge mess, aren't we?" Catherine forced a laugh before saying,

"Yeah, can you image how mad Warrick and Gil are?"

"Yeah, they're fuming, 'cause they have to give their cases to day-shift so they can work to find us, and they're going to blame us for all the time they're going to put in, and they're going to blame us for not sleeping, and they're going to blame us for…"

"For getting ourselves into this predicament." Catherine finished, and the two women cracked a smile.

They made small talk, thinking of elaborate schemes on how to get out of that prison. Catherine thought that they should find a piece of stone, sharpen it and cut a hole in the wall, then make a shovel out of stone and dig themselves out. Sara thought that they should hide behind the door when the men came and the sneak out when the men were looking for them. Under the bed, of course. Soon they were both giggling uncontrollably, and they both knew that it was traumatic stress that was making them so giggly. Then, they began talking about Lindsey, and then talked about the lab, including Nick, Greg, Doc Robbins, Brass, and all the lab techs, including David. Then they talked about how much better their lives were now that Warrick and Grissom were in their respective private lives. They reminisced for a long time, and then they even played rock-paper-scissors, and other games, like truth or dare. They felt like teenagers again locked in the library for a sleepover.

After a long time, the dead bolt slid open and the heavy door swished open. Sara's and Catherine's conversation halted immediately as they spun around to see who was coming in. It was one of the two men that had kidnapped them, and he had a wry grin on his face. He looked them both over and then said,

"Blondie, c'mere." She hesitated, and the man strode over to her, grabbing her hair and said,

"I told you to come here!" She winced and he proceeded to drag her out.

"No!" Sara yelled, standing up.

"What're you gonna do about it, Chocolate?" The man snarled slapping her. Catherine looked worriedly at her but Sara got right back up and said,

"No, take me instead, not her."

"Sara, don't do it, let me go," Catherine started to say, but Sara yelled,

"No! Take. Me. Instead!"

"Okay, if you say so Chocolate." The man said, grinning and shoved Catherine back onto her bed and grabbed Sara by the hair dragging her out.

The last thing Sara saw of Catherine was her blue eyes, one third full of concern, one third full of gratitude and one third full of disbelief, which told Sara that she was concerned for her, thankful to her, and yet thought she was crazy for what she just did. Sara didn't care; she would've done it again. At least, that's what she thought as the man dragged her down the hall and forced her into a room, shutting the door as he entered.

Actually, the last thought she had as the door swung shut was that she absolutely detested the nickname 'Chocolate' as it related to her dark hair and dark eyes, and coming from the man's mouth was just plain disgusting and wrong. She hated it. Every part of it.

Kinda shorter than the others, but I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Review, and tell me your ideas!! I love other ideas, they help me to write the next chapter. Thanks for reading!!!


	7. They Needed Their Women

Chapter 6 is up!!!

Sara was shoved into the room, and she collapsed onto her bed, hugging herself.

"Sara? What happened?" Catherine said, hurrying to her bedside and sitting on the edge of it.

"N-nothing hap-happened Cath, I'm, I'm okay,"

"Like hell you are."

"Blunt as ever." Sara said, managing a smile.

"Dang straight I am. Now talk."

"Seriously, Cath,"

"Don't even finish that sentence. If you don't talk to me, when we get rescued you're gonna have to talk to a shrink. Your choice, me or the shrink."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Sara asked, eyeing her.

"Of course not."

"Especially not Grissom, Warrick, or anyone in the lab, got it?"

"Sure, sure," Catherine said, being sincere.

Sara sighed and told that when the man had gotten her into the room, he had, of course, raped her. She didn't want to go into the details. Catherine encouraged her to talk about it, that it would help. Sara glared at her and said,

"Did it help you to talk about it?"

"Actually, it did. I went to a private, uh, physiologist and it helped. A lot."

"You went to a shrink?" Sara exclaimed, and Catherine shrugged.

"Well, if Catherine Willows can go to a shrink, I guess I can tell you what happened." Sara said and continued with her story.

--

When Sara had finished talking, she sat up and drew her knees to her chest, burying her face in her knees and taking deep breaths, trying not to cry. This Catherine sensed and sat next to the young woman and gently hugged her, saying,

"It is okay to cry, you know, no matter what the hell anyone says."

Sara nodded and her frame began wracking with dry sobs. The bond between Sara and Catherine turned from friends to best friends that night while Catherine comforted Sara and helped her through one of the darkest moments of her life, which lasted a week. When Sara woke up on the seventh day, she found herself clutching her tear-soaked pillow and found Catherine sleeping on the bed next to her and then it all came rushing back to her. She curled up in bed, trying with all her might to banish the images that came rushing to her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut in anguish and about 5 minutes later she opened them, all thought of what had happened gone, banished by Sara's strong mind. She sat up, stretched and yawned.

"Feeling better?" Catherine said, sitting up too.

"Yeah, tons better. Thanks for the past few nights, Cath, I really needed a friend."

"You had one, Sara, and you've still got one. And you're welcome." They smiled at each other and then the dead-bolt started to unlock. Sara and Catherine immediately laid back down, pretending to be asleep. It fooled the man that had come in, because he just put a tray down on the floor and muttered,

"Hope the mice get to it before they do," Then he left, sliding the dead bolt back into place.

As soon as it was clear, Sara and Catherine sat up and got the tray, which contained their breakfast. They began to eat; carefully tasting the food to make sure that there was nothing in it that they could detect. When they finished, they went back to sit cross-legged on the bed and just thought for a while. They did share one thought, though.

They were going to get out of there. Somehow, someway they were getting out.

--

Meanwhile, during that week the lab had made absolutely no progress with anything. Since there wasn't a crime scene, there weren't much evidence to go by. They had already found the car, but that's because it had been dumped on the outskirts of town. Right then Nick and Warrick were searching for any enemies that Sara and Catherine had in common, and had come up with at 10 strong possibilities, 23 maybes and 12 possiblities, but those were ones that weren't very likely. Finally they were able to narrow the list down to about 24 men and women who hated Sara and Catherine. Nick and Grissom went with 12 of them, and Warrick and Greg went with the other 12 to interrogate them.

--

At the end of the week, they had eliminated most of them, but they each had two men that were strong possiblities, and that was because they couldn't find them. Grissom gave the list to Brass who had some of his men go and try to track them down. They managed to find two of them, both of whom were doing something illegal but they hadn't kidnapped Sara and Catherine. The other two were still missing, and the lab was almost certain that they were the ones who had kidnapped Sara and Catherine.

--

During that week Warrick kept getting angrier and angrier, and Grissom just kept getting quieter and quieter, both of them showing their extreme concern and worry in different ways. Warrick went to the gym every day after work and beat up some punching bags and then went to work to try and work some more. He occaisionally drank beer to try and numb the pain, but that just wasn't working for him. Warrick would lay awake at night, missing Catherine and staring at her picture. He loved her, and he wanted her back. The pain from losing Catherine was almost more than he could bear, but the thought of finding her was the only thing that kept him going, the only thing that kept him sane.

--

During that week Grissom just went home for a few hours every day to shower and nibble on some food, his appetite almost gone completely. He kept glancing around his townhouse, thinking of all the changes Sara had made to his townhouse, and he could smell her perfume everywhere. And it was putting a sharp pain in his heart to think of losing his Sara. His beautiful Sara. He needed her back, he needed her period. Every night he laid on his bed, not sleeping and staring at a picture he had taken of Sara with Hank. Hank would lay by his master at night and be sad with him. They both loved Sara, and missed her terribly. Her picture was the only thing keeping Grissom going that week.

They both needed their women back. Badly.

--

Hope you liked!!! REVIEWING TIME!!!! Next chapter'll be up in a few days, hopefully, maybe I'll update faster if you review!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	8. So Close Yet Still So Far

Chapter 7 is up!! ENJOY!!!

--

The door swung open with a clash and jerked Sara and Catherine out of their sleep. They sat bolt upright on their beds and the two men stood there, staring at them and laughing.

"Let's go, girls." One of them growled, and grabbed them, shoving them out of the rooms. They stumbled down the dark hallway, being shoved by the men along the way. Then, Sara managed to fall and scrape her arm along the wall, leaving behind some blood and skin, in the blood she wrote,

"Mvng, new lctn."

Catherine helped her up, and then they continued down the long hallway, that seemed to last forever. Finally there was a crack of light up ahead, and Catherine realized that the two men would be disoriented by the light, and she intended to take full advantage of that. She tensed as she walked, ready to bolt through the door. The men reached the door and swung it open. Catherine blinked at the blinding light for a fleeting moment and then dashed through the door, dragging Sara with her. Sara realized at once what she was trying to do, and ran after her.

They both ran blindly through the hallway, and then a man stepped in front of them. Catherine veered away from him, but Sara stopped short. She recognized him.

"Ke, Keith," Sara gasped, and Keith grinned at her, saying,

"Been a long time, huh Sara?"

"Sara, RUN!" Catherine screamed, and Keith tensed, until Sara shook her head and he relaxed.

Then, Sara bolted past him, following Catherine. They ran down the hall and through a door that led outside. They found a few guns outside, hidden behind a bush and grabbed them, making sure that they were loaded. A few shots rang out from behind them, so they bolted into the forest nearby, running as fast as they could towards the sounds of cars, which could only mean one thing.

A road, which meant help.

--

Meanwhile, Warrick and Grissom were headed out to check out one of the houses of the people who were suspects in Sara and Catherine's kidnapping. They had gone without Brass because no one really thought anyone would be there, so far all of the houses that they had checked were empty, they were expecting anything else. They sped along the highway, with Warrick driving. They began to pass a forest, and knew that they were getting close to the house.

Suddenly, Grissom happened to glance towards the forest and said urgently,

"Warrick, look!" Warrick did, and saw two women running through the forest. Without thinking he jerked the wheel to the left and Grissom flipped the lights on, so a cop wouldn't pull them over and someone wouldn't hit them. Warrick slid to a stop and leapt out, followed by Grissom. They ran over to the two women, who kept running from them. Warrick took a chance and called,

"Catherine!" One of them turned and it was indeed Catherine.

"Cat." Warrick whispered and ran towards her. She dashed towards him and when they met Catherine threw her arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air for a moment. Grissom ran past them and called,

"Sara!" The other woman turned and it indeed Sara.

"Sara." Grissom whispered and Sara ran towards him. He held firm and she slammed into him, almost knocking him to the ground. She clung to him, whispering,

"Sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry. Just don't be." Grissom said, his voice almost breaking. She buried her face in his shoulder and said, her voice muffled,

"Gil." His arms tightened around her waist and he whispered,

"You're okay now, sweetheart, you're safe."

"I know." Sara whispered. She felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could ever, ever hurt her again. She raised her head up and saw three figures moving through the woods towards them. She reluctantly tore away from Grissom and ran toward Warrick and Catherine, who were the closest to the three figures.

"GET DOWN!" She screamed at them, grabbing their collars and pulling them to the ground. They got down and hid behind some trees. Sara felt hands sliding around her waist, and then those hands turned into arms that wrapped around her waist that jerked her behind a tree. She curled instinctively against the chest she knew to be Grissom's, and he held her tight.

Just then, Sara remembered that she had a gun, and she pulled it out from her belt, Grissom doing the same. They gestured to Warrick and Catherine, who also pulled their guns as they heard the three men getting closer. Then, Sara and Catherine heard a chilling voice say,

"Come out come out where ever you are, girls!" It was the voice of the man Sara had called Keith. Both women shivered, and Warrick and Grissom tightened their grips on their arms. The three men got closer, and all four CSI's knew that they were going to have to come out of hiding soon enough, or be found and killed. They exchanged glances, and then took deep breaths. Sara whispered to Gil,

"Stay behind here and call for backup, me, Catherine and Warrick'll jump out, they'll think they're even numbered, then you jump out, and they'll be outnumbered."

"But.."

"No! Just do it, I promise, I'll be fine." Sara said, kissing his cheek. Before he could protest, she, Catherine and Warrick jumped out, bringing their guns up to level with the other three men. By the men's scowls, they weren't happy with their numbers being even.

Grissom called for backup and then jumped out, with his gun. Their scowls got more pronounced, they really weren't happy with being outnumbered. The only one that stayed calm was Keith, who had his gun pointed directly at Sara. Grissom really didn't' like that, so he subtly stepped between him and Sara, making Keith raise his eyebrows at him. Warrick stepped in front of Catherine, and they all stood off, waiting for the right moment to strike.

--

Well, whaddya think? Do you think I should have Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Sara win? Or should I have the girls kidnapped again, and have Grissom and Warrick try to save them again? I've got ideas for both, both with happy endings, so take your pick when you review!! THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. The Clearing Fight

Chapter 8 is up!!!! ENJOY!!!!

--

Unknowing to Warrick and Grissom, Catherine and Sara slid out from behind them and stood next to each other, aiming their guns at the three men. They waited for the first shot to be fired, and when it was, it was a loud crack that came from Keith's gun. It seemed to go in slow motion, and it was aimed straight for Sara. Catherine noticed and leapt in front of Sara, the bullet striking her shoulder and sending her into Sara. Sara yelled out,

"Cat!" Warrick looked at them, but Sara gestured frantically to the fight, as Grissom was all alone in fighting the three men. With a frantic glance Warrick turned his attention back to the shoot-out and helped Grissom.

"Cat, can you hear me?" Sara said, and Catherine nodded. Sara carefully helped Catherine limp to a tree and sat her down, saying,

"Stay here, and try not to move your arm, kay?"

"Sure. Go get them, Sara." Catherine said weakly and Sara nodded, saying,

"Hang in there for me, Cat, hang in there." Catherine nodded and turned around to come face to face with Keith. Sara gasped, but before she could scream Keith slapped a hand over her mouth. Catherine screamed weakly, but Keith raised his gun to shoot Catherine. Sara bit his hand hard and kneed him in the groin, kicking his gun out of his hand at the same time, yelling,

"No! You will NOT shoot her!" Keith lay on the ground gasping for a moment and then grabbed Sara's ankle, taking her down with a sharp cry.

Keith scrambled to his feet and grabbed Sara's wrists, dragging her with him into the forest. Sara managed to shoot a glance at Catherine, and jerked her head at the gun, and then back at Catherine. Catherine understood and crawled over to the gun and held onto it, peeking out to see if she needed to help Grissom and Warrick with the gun fight. Sara was dragged further and further into the forest and farther and farther away from help.

Meanwhile, Grissom and Warrick were ducking and dodging bullets while they tried to hit the other guy's guns, not wanting to kill them, although they were mad enough to kill them. The two guys taunted Grissom and Warrick, telling them that they had fun with their girls, that they had broken Catherine and Sara. Those comments got Grissom and Warrick shaking with fury, but they still refused to kill the two of them, as they would rather have them rot in jail for the rest of their miserable lives than get out of that torture just by dying.

"Ha, ha ha ha ha," The two taunted, dodging another few rounds from Grissom and Warrick. Finally, Warrick had enough and launched himself at one of the guys, knocking the gun out of his hands and rolling around with him on the ground, using his fists to try and subdue him. The second guy went to aim his gun at Warrick, but Grissom shot the gun out of his hands. The guy glared at Grissom and launched himself at him, grabbing his gun just as it went off. Grissom groaned in pain and the guy sprung up from Grissom's limp body and grinned evilly as he aimed the gun down at him.

Warrick managed to get a good punch to the first guy's jaw and stunned him. Warrick twisted behind him and slowly choked off his air until he hung limp from Warrick's grip. Warrick was sorely tempted to keep choking him until he was dead, so he tightened his grip, hearing choking sounds coming from the guy's throat. Then, he heard the saving voice of an angel say,

"Warrick, stop!" He automatically stopped, looking over to see Catherine looking at him with a fierce look in her pain-filled eyes. Warrick let the guy go and stood up. He locked eyes with Catherine and she pointed at Grissom and the second guy. Warrick reluctantly tore his gaze away from Catherine and saw Grissom lying prone on the ground, about to get killed by the second guy pointing Grissom's own gun at Grissom. With an angry groan Warrick launched himself at the second guy, taking the gun away and knocking him out with one powerhouse punch to his jaw. With both the guys down for the count Warrick got up and kneeled down next to Grissom who was already sitting up.

"Gris, lay down, you're shot," Warrick said, but Grissom waved him off, saying,

"Just a flesh wound, I'm fine." Warrick gave up and helped Grissom to his feet, and Catherine edged around the tree, hanging onto it for support. Warrick saw the blood staining her shirt and tossed his cell at her, saying,

"Call an ambulance, Catherine." She nodded and Grissom looked frantically around the clearing for Sara.

"Where's Sara?" Grissom asked, his voice rising with hysteria.

"I dunno, Gris, but we'll find her." Warrick said, his own voice rough with worry. Catherine hung up and said,

"Sara! Keith dragged her off, I don't know where, but he's gonna kill her! He told me that he hates her! I know it! He's gonna kill her!"

Warrick looked at Grissom with horror-struck eyes, but Grissom had already shrugged off Warrick's helping arm and staggered into the forest on his own, ignoring his pain and forcing himself to concentrate of finding Sara before it was too late.

--

Meanwhile, Keith had dragged Sara off to another clearing and he threw her at a tree and she hit it, crumbling to the ground. He laughed moronically and said evilly,

"Get up Sara." She did, and glared at him.

"What do you want with me, Keith? What do you want with Catherine?"

"Don't you remember?" He asked innocently, twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers. When she didn't answer he tugged hard on her hair, making her wince.

"Well? Do you remember?" He demanded, and she reluctantly nodded.

"I thought you were dead." Sara said quietly, her voice shaking with anger.

"Nope. I'm alive and well. Back from the dead, you could say." He said mockingly, and then jerked her closer to him and said,

"You are going to pay for abandoning me. And when I'm finished with you, I'm going to visit Catherine, and avenge Eddie."

"What?" Sara gasped, and Keith smiled wickedly.

"Let's go back to our high school years, shall we?"

--

If the ending was confusing, don't worry, it'll be clear in the next chapter, as I most definitely know where I'm going with this. Review and let me know what you think, and how I'm doing. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and adios for now!!!


	10. The High School Years

Chapter 9 is up!!! Time to find out why Catherine and Sara got kidnapped!!!

--

"Fine." Sara growled, and Keith grinned, keeping his grip on Sara and said,

"I suppose you remember how you used to be my girlfriend."

"Unfortunately yes I do." Sara muttered and Keith's smile just got bigger.

"Well, I assume you didn't know at the time that I was the leader of a gang, correct?"

"Correct." Sara said, and Keith went on.

"Well, of course you remember that one night when the gang and their girls were in that alley, and another gang came along."

"Yeah, I do." Sara murmured, recalling the night perfectly.

_Sara was a senior in high school, along with most of the girls that were there. There were a few older ones, but Sara didn't know them. It was a normal night, just hanging out in an alley, cracking jokes and just having fun when it turned deadly. Another gang decided they liked the girls and challenged Sara's gang. Switchblades and what not were brought out and at the end there were only two members of Sara's gang left, and three members of the other gang. The two that were left were Sara's and this older blonde woman's guy. The other girls had taken off as soon as their guys had gotten killed, but Sara and the blonde girl stayed, as Keith, who was Sara's guy and Eddie, who was the blonde's guy were the ones left. The three advanced and Sara grabbed the blonde's hand and dashed off into the night. Keith and Eddie screamed in fury and were instantly silenced by the other gang, or so Sara and the blonde thought. They heard footsteps racing after that, and that only made them run faster, their legs motivated by terror of being raped or worse. When the footsteps seemed to disappear they stopped and went their separate ways, never going to see each other again. Or so they thought._

"Well, as you have now probably figured out, the blonde chick that was Eddie's girl is none other than your precious Catherine." Keith snarled, and Sara's eyes widened, processing this information.

"Eddie's dead, Keith."

"I know. That's what set the plan in motion, I was going to avenge Eddie and the avenge myself."

"But you aren't dead."

"But that night you left me! You were not allowed to do that." Keith yelled, his temper getting the best of him.

"Too bad! If I had stayed I would've been raped and/or killed." Sara stated, anger lacing her voice.

"That's the price you pay for the privilege of being a gangster's girlfriend!"

"Privilege? More like a death sentence!" Sara retorted and got a smack across the face for her efforts.

"Yes, privilege! And then you ran, abandoning me and Eddie. Who knows, if you had stayed, we could've won and you would still be by my side."

"Like hell I would." Sara growled and Keith glared at her, saying,

"Sure about that?"

"Dang straight I am. I would have never stayed with you. That night in the alley was a wake-up call for me. After that night, I stayed straight in school and look where I am now."

"Yeah, just look!" Keith mocked, and Sara narrowed her eyes and said,

"Yeah, look. I've got the best job in the world, I've got the greatest group of friends anywhere, friends I know I don't deserve and who deserve a better friend than me, and I've found the love of my life, and if you and your goons mess that up for me I will cheerfully strangle all of you to death."

"Love of your life?" Keith squeaked, his voice shaking with anger.

"Yes, and it most definitely is not you!"

"You belong to me and no one else!" Keith screamed, grabbing her by the throat.

"You're a psychopath." Sara said bitingly, and Keith threw her at the tree, saying,

"No I am not! You are mine and will always be mine! Only mine!"

"In your morbid dreams, Keith." Sara snapped, and brought her hand gingerly up to her jaw that was bleeding a bit.

"No, my dreams will soon be my reality. I will have you, and you will be mine." Keith said, grinning wolfishly, anger behind it.

"Oh no." Sara whispered, as she had been trying to stall Keith, hoping that she could think out a plan, but she had nothing, and Keith had snapped. He was going to rape her, and there was nothing she could do. Sara swore in her mind as it raced to try and come up with a plan. Suddenly, a childish one came to her and she forced her eyes to open wide and fill with fear.

"Gil, no, go back! No, Gil, no!" She shouted, and Keith spun around. Sara took the moment's advantage to dart behind the trees, prepared to play the deadliest game of hide-and-seek ever played. As Keith looked for her, Sara darted behind tree after tree.

Suddenly, she saw a figure stumbling around, looking for her. Before she could catch up to the figure it stumbled into the clearing, and Keith aimed his gun at it. Before either of them could react Sara leapt into the clearing, stepping in front of the figure that she knew to be Grissom and put her arms behind her, effectively shielding Grissom and making sure he didn't sneak out from behind her.

"Ah, how adorable. I'm guessing that this is who you think is the love of your life, huh Sara?"

"Yes, he is. Not you." Sara snarled under her breath, and Keith laughed.

"You are oh so wrong, Sara."

"No, I am not. You lost me a long time ago. In fact, I don't think you ever had me." Sara said, and Keith undid the safety on the gun. Sara closed her eyes but tightened her grip on Grissom's arms, wishing that she could tell him everything, but she knew that she didn't have time.

"I love you." Sara whispered and tensed.

Then, three things happened at once.

--

I hope that cleared things up for you! Now that all the pieces fit into the puzzle, what does the puzzle look like? Review and let me know what y'all think, and what you think should, could or would happen next if it were up to you. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading and adios for now!!!


	11. Poisoned and Shot

Chapter 10 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Sara heard a shot and felt pain pierce her chest as she heard a shout that sounded like Warrick's voice, "LVPD, drop the gun NOW!" At the same time, she also heard a scream and opened her eyes to see Catherine staring at her with concerned eyes.

Keith noticed Catherine, and, unfortunately, recognized her. "You let Eddie die!" Keith fumbled with the gun as he turned towards Catherine.

"Oh no you don't!" Warrick roared, leaping at him and dragging him back, grabbing the gun and tossing it away as carefully as he could. Catherine limped over to try and help, but got nowhere, as she was shot and still bleeding. Then, she came up with an idea. She grabbed Warrick's cuffs and cuffed Keith, who immediately tried to bite her. Warrick grabbed his head and said,

"You try that again and I will rip your head off."

"Warrick, calm down." Catherine said soothingly, and put a hand on his shoulder. Just then, her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she dropped like a stone, in a dead faint. Warrick knelt frantically at her head, while Grissom moaned,

"Sara! No, Sara!" Warrick chanced a glance over there and saw Sara lying on the forest floor, in a dead faint as well with blood seeping her shirt from her stomach. Warrick swore under his breath, picked Catherine up and strode over to Grissom and Sara. He laid her down next to Sara and muttered to Grissom,

"Watch them for a moment; I have to go take care of that creep." Grissom nodded and Warrick went over to where he had cuffed Keith. With one solid punch to the jaw he was knocked out cold. Warrick strode back over to the girls and Grissom.

"Where in the hell is that ambulance?" Warrick seethed, and then heard sirens.

"Thank God." Grissom muttered, and then Warrick remembered.

"Gris, you're shot, aren't you?"

"Yes." Grissom said in a surprised voice, having forgotten the blood staining his shirt and the pain forgotten in worry for Sara.

"Dammit! Get me some medics over here NOW!" Warrick yelled, and three medics burst into the clearing. Two of them immediately went to work on Sara and Catherine, and the other checked out Grissom. Grissom could walk to the ambulance, but Sara and Catherine had to be carried by stretchers.

Warrick hopped in the ambulance carrying Catherine, while Grissom was being treated in the one carrying Sara. They raced to the hospital, while Warrick and Grissom were just about going crazy with worry. When they reached the hospital Warrick and Grissom were shoved into the waiting room to wait. This was driving them completely insane, as they were told nothing.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and there stood Brass, Nick and his girlfriend Samantha, who was Sara's long-lost sister, and Greg and his girlfriend, Trixie, who was Catherine's long-lost sister. Sam and Trixie strode right up to the doctor and said in unison,

"What in the hell is wrong with our sisters?" The doctor's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to protest, but Sam stepped right up in his face and said,

"I want to know what is wrong with my sister, and my friend wants to know what's wrong with her sister. Tell us. Now." The doctor swallowed and nodded.

"All right, all right. Ms. Willows and Ms. Sidle have both ingested something that made them faint, and we do not know what it is at the moment. Other than that, Ms. Willows is perfectly okay, the gunshot she sustained didn't hit any organs at all, it just needs to heal, but Ms. Sidle's gunshot wound is a different story. We haven't assessed the damage yet, but I'm afraid it's not looking good for her. She's lost a lot of blood, and we lost her a few times. As of now, she's still in the operating room. And, before any of you can ask, no, you cannot see them. We are not sure whether whatever they ingested is contagious or not, so until we find out, you cannot see them."

The doctor walked away, and Nick came up behind Sam and slipped his arms around her waist, while Greg walked up to Trixie and slung his arm around her shoulders. Grissom and Warrick were sitting in chairs, their faces made out of stone. Then, Grissom spoke in a monotone voice,

"Nick, Greg, if you can, go to this shack on the outskirts of the woods we were at, and process every inch of it. Especially the bedrooms and the kitchen, okay?"

"Got it." Nick said, squeezing Sam's waist and then kissing her quickly before walking away with Greg, who had crushed his lips to Trixie's for a brief moment before walking away with Nick.

The pair was silent until they got into the car, and Greg said quietly, "They're gonna make it right Nick?"

"They will," Nick said firmly, and at Greg's questioning look, his firm voice disappeared and he sounded worried as he said, "They have to." Greg nodded, and Nick drove to the edge of the woods, parked, and the two CSI's trooped to the shack, armed with their silver cases, intending to search the entire shack. They were going to find out what poisoned Sara and Catherine if it took all night

Which, of course, it did.

As Nick and Greg searched, Trixie and Sam stood in the corner, staring off into space and not saying anything. They had the same look in their eyes that Grissom and Warrick had. Finally, Warrick said hollowly, "They're gonna pull through this, Gris."

"Are you trying to convince yourself, or me?" Grissom asked, his voice quiet, and Warrick shrugged, standing up with an angry expression on his face and said,

"Ah hell, I don't know!" Grissom watched as Warrick slammed his fists into the wall and then lean against it, leaning his head back with a furious expression. "Why Catherine? Why Sara? Why the hell did this have to happen to them?"

"You can ask Keith when he wakes up." Grissom said quietly, and Warrick, not caring who he hurt at the moment from his frantic worry over Catherine said,

"You don't sound like you even care, Gris! Sara is lying there fighting for her life, and all you can say is 'ask Keith'!"

"That's all I can say, Warrick," Grissom said sharply, not letting him see it but Warrick's words cut him deep. He had never been able to express emotions very well, and he had nearly lost Sara for that a few times, when she had threatened to leave if he didn't start opening up.

Warrick opened his mouth to say something, but then looked in Grissom's tortured eyes and thought better of it. He sat back down and said, "Gris, man, I, I didn't mean any of that. I'm just so worried, it's messing with my head. I'm sorry, Gris…"

"I know, Warrick. It's okay. And you're partly right, anyways…" Grissom said with a sigh, and the two men lapsed into silence again.

--

End of this chapter! So, drop me a review and let me know how this story's going! You can let me know what you think is gonna happen, or might happen, whatever! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Adios for now!!!


End file.
